My Sweet Halloween
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Cloud is part of a motorcycle group with Zack n Seifer. On Halloween its been 10years since that terrible day.While Cloud searches he doesn't expect to find the one who's been gone from his life.Till Seifer tries to kill him. !Revised version is up!
1. Original Version

Yami Rea: I really wanted to write a Halloween one-shot. It may seem…crappy to be honest but hey I did this on the yesterday. So XP. lol Anyways hope yall like it. I know not many people like the couple. But I find it oh so cute! YAOI!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VII or VIII characters!

* * *

**My Sweet Halloween**

Motorcycles race through the alleys. Only one of the three ride ahead of them all. In synchronization the three round a corner and stop their bikes in front of the park entrance. The head bike sits inside the park grounds. The man steps off and removes his helmet. Spiky blonde hair comes to life and his vibrant blue eyes search around the area for snitches. He's adorned in black pants and a sleeveless black tee with a long black coat to top it off. The second man takes off his helmet to show medium spiky brown hair and light blue eyes. He wears identical clothing to the first man except he has no coat on, as which it lies on his bike. The second man laughs at the first, "Come on Cloud. All the kiddies are trick-or-treating. No one's here tonight so we won't get busted." Cloud turns toward the man and shrugs, "Well Zack you can never be sure." The third man hops off his bike and sets his helmet on his seat before walking over to Cloud. He wears long gray pants and a black t-shirt while his white coat touches the ground. The man's short blonde hair balanced his dark eyes. He smirks as he walks up to Cloud, "I don't think we're as alone as you guys think." Zack walks over to the other two. In unison they glance at the big oak tree on the opposite side of the park. A boy lay against it completely unaware of the three's presence. The third man chuckles evilly, "Well let's teach 'em a lesson." Zack in response glares at him, "Seifer you know that there is no need for it." But Seifer ignores him and rushes over to the boy in long menacing strides. Wary of what Seifer might do to the poor boy Cloud and Zack follow.

The boy dressed in leather type pants with a plain white t-shirt and a small black jacket to shield him from the cool breeze of fall. His brown locks trailed down to his shoulders and, at his angle, concealed his gray-blue eyes. Seifer stops abruptly in front of the boy making his white trench coat sway. Seifer clears his throat and the boy looks up with dulled eyes. "What do you want biker trash?" the boy asks. Seifer growls under his breath, "Look here boy, you're on our turf." The boy stands and brushes himself off, "Sorry didn't see your name on it." The boy goes to walk away but Seifer grabs his arm and throws him against the tree. Zack goes to step forward to stop Seifer but Cloud stops him, "Wait… for just a moment." Zack does as Cloud suggests. Seifer pins the boy against the tree with his right hand pinned on his chest near his throat. The horrifying man glares at the boy, "Tell me your name you trash!" The boy shows a slight smile before he spits in Seifer's face. Seifer lets the boy go so he can wipe his face. Noticing that he can escape he tries to make a run for it. Cloud immediately grabs the boy by his wrists, "I wouldn't go anywhere if I were you." The boy glares at Cloud but when he sees Seifer coming his expression shifts to horror. Seifer grabs the boy away from Cloud, "Okay trash, since you gave me a **treat** let me give you one in return."

Seifer pulls his arm back and lands a punch against the boy's cheek. The unlucky boy falls to the ground and Seifer pins him there before pulling out a pocket knife. The moonlight shines off the blade and reflects the horror in the boy's eyes. Zack and Cloud stand motionless awaiting Seifer's decision. Seifer smiles, "So what did you say your name was?" "Leon…" the boy mutters. Seifer's grin grows, "Alright Leon, here is my **treat** to you." With one swift movement Seifer makes a thin cut from Leon's right eyebrow to the bridge of his nose. Leon cries out in pain and Cloud rushes over. Cloud yanks Seifer off and tosses him to the side. Leon's hands automatically come up and hold his face. "Cloud, you ass! I wasn't done with that trash yet!" the angered Seifer yells. Cloud pulls Leon up and tries to remove his hands from his face. Cloud turns to Zack, "Get me the bandages you keep in your compartment." Zack nods and runs over to his bike. Cloud shushes the frightened boy and removes his hands from his face. Leon's face was covered in warm metallic blood. With his eyes closed he tried over and over to push away from Cloud. Zack comes back and hands the bandages and a cloth to Cloud. Seifer stands up and stalks over to Cloud.

Cloud wipes the blood from Leon's face and wraps a bandage around the wound. Leon can see but only through his right eye due the bandage covering his left. Seifer stands over Cloud and kicks him to the cold ground. Seifer growls, "That's for choosing the wrong side gay boy!" Seifer kicks Cloud again but this time in the stomach. Leon stands and pounces on Seifer. The younger male lets loose and makes several black bruises across Seifer's face. Cloud and Zack rush over to the scene. Cloud pulls the angered Leon off of Seifer and holds him close. While Zack grabs Seifer and pulls him to the side. Zack glares at Seifer, "Stay away from us if you're this violent. But you say one word about us and I'll personally make that you look worse than you do now!" Seifer nods and scurries over to his bike and rides off. Zack walks back over to Cloud, "Hey, do you want me to go ahead of you?" Cloud nods, "Ya I'll see you at the house." Zack runs off and jumps up on his bike before gunning it.

Cloud stands and helps Leon up before leading him over to his motorcycle. Cloud sits down and motions for Leon to sit in front. But Leon shakes his head, "You've done enough and I don't know you. There's no point in troubling you." Cloud smiles slightly, "Ya, and bleeding all over my shirt was no trouble." Leon stares at Cloud before shutting his mouth and hopping on in front. Before Cloud starts the engine he leans his head on Leon's shoulder, "My name's Cloud Strife." With that Cloud revs the engine and they ride off.

Cloud leads Leon up the stairs into his room. Leon sits down on Cloud's bed while Cloud runs around the room gathering a few things. Cloud hands Leon a pair of black sweatpants. Leon raises an eyebrow, "Um, I'm not staying the night." Cloud looks down at Leon, "With that injury you are so put 'em on. I won't look, I'm not that desperate." Cloud walks out of the room and down the stairs to talk with Zack. Once Leon is done he just sits on the bed. Being curious and slightly nosy Leon grabs the photo on the dresser across the room and studies it. The picture was in a fairly good condition and was dated about ten years ago, on the dot, at a playground. Cloud the age of 11 then stood with his arm around another boy age 7, who resembled Leon. Cloud walks into the room and over to the stunned boy. Cloud sighs, "I've been looking for you, ever since that Halloween ten years ago. I lied to you that day, when you asked if I cared if you were leaving or not. I said I didn't…but I loved you to death." Leon unwraps the blood stained bandages from his head and lets them fall to the ground. The bleeding had stopped but his tears did not. Leon slaps Cloud across the face.

The older man stands there stunned. Leon wipes his face with the back of his hand, "I went through hell because of you! My dad died and my mother disowned me after she found out I was gay. So I came looking for you…you hurt me Cloud." Silent tears roll down Cloud's face, "I'm sorry Leon…but I new you were here. That's why I found you tonight. I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you at first…please forgive me?" Cloud bows his head as his tears hit the ground. Leon lifts Cloud's chin and places a gentle kiss on his lips, "Cloud, I've always loved you. I might have been tricked tonight, but you are my treat." Cloud nods before wrapping his arms around Leon's waist, "I love you too.".


	2. Revised Version

I fixed this the other day. Honestly I was going to take the original down but I thought I'd leave it up as a more of a reminder to myself that I've really fixed my style over the years. So here is the revised with a very better background and better personalities that seem more to the characters. Cloud can be more Crisis Core is and well Seifer is an ass like he was in FF8 lol but all in all i do like Seifer he's just a great antagonist.

* * *

***My Sweet Halloween Revised***

_Children run through the park decorated with decorations for All Hallow's Eve. Dressed up as as lowly ranked soldier, I wait for my friends to meet me here by this tree. The first to bounce into my cerulean sights is Zack. He grins widely at me as he drags his friend Aerith behind him. He had to get a higher ranking outfit than mine, a pirate captain with a fake parrot on his shoulder, to prove his superiority. That is while Aerith's nurse outfit matches her perfectly. _

_Zack runs a hand through his short raven spikes, "Cloud come on and tell us who your new friend is!" _

_Aerith giggles behind her small hand and brushes away a chocolate spiral of hair behind her ear, "Be patient Zack."_

_Zack pouts playfully, "But I wanna know!"_

_It's obvious even to my thirteen year old eyes that these two match each other like peanut butter and jelly. I'm usually the third wheel to them, which is why when the new kid to my middle school came here, I instinctively made him my companion. Especially with Zack and Aerith being fifteen, they are in the enormous high school without me._

_I push up on the helmet threatening to swallow my whole head as I blow out a puff of air to move a blonde spike from my face as my eyes finally rest on that of my newly formed friend of five months. I bite my lip at the sight of his sleek form looking for me. _

He's my friend...why do I have to let him meet Zack?

_Gray-blue eyes finally land on me and he rushes over. His pure black cape flutters around his equally colored pants and jacket with a stark white button up shirt. Shoulder length brown hair sways as he rushes over to me. Zack and Aerith turn to see who I'm looking at when they see him as well. _

_He comes to a stop beside me and smiles shyly, letting the faux vampire teeth show. "Hey Cloud. Sorry, I didn't recognize you."_

_I laugh lightly, "It's okay. This is Zack and Aerith Fair."_

"_Cloud you know that's not my last name." she says as she blushes._

"_Uh-huh sure, and this is Squall."_

_Naturally, Zack flashes his large grin, "Nice to meet you. So can we go get some candy now that we're all here?"_

_We all nod and begin walking to the first row of houses out of the several others that will occupy our laughter filled night._

_Zack waves at us as he walks Aerith away to her house, leaving me and Squall in the park where our fun night had began. The rope holding his bag twists in his hand over and over again and I reach over and put my hand on his. "Careful you don't want it to snap."_

_He stops,"Cloud...am I your friend?"_

"_My best friend!"_

"_Would you miss me if I left?"_

_I tilt my head curiously at the thought. "Well of course I would. I love you as much as if you were my..." I think quickly for the first thing that comes to mind. "...Wife!"_

_He lightly punches me in the shoulder as we laugh until he falls silent. "Dad got a new job in another city and we're leaving 'bright and early.' Or at least that's what Mom said...tonight was my last night here."_

_Pulling out a camera from my bag, that I keep on me for my art project, I stand up and run over to a lady walking her son home. "Excuse me but could you take a picture of me and my friend over there."_

_She smiles kindly at me, "Sure." She takes the camera from my glove clad hands as I drag Squall over to stand beside me. We smile big as the light flashes and she hands the camera back. "You two had better get home soon. It's getting awfully late."_

_Squall stares down at the ground, "I should get home anyway. I had fun Cloud thanks!" The smile he flashes at me is brimming with happiness and as he turns away I can see the glint of tears in his teenage eyes._

I blink back the tears of the memory and force my mind back to the road laid out before me. I angle to the side and steer my motorcycle around yet another corner. One of my two friends, Seifer, speeds ahead of me knowing that my mind is out of it today, while Zack stays behind me.

After he left I didn't realize how much I did care for my friend. Then over these past few years I've began searching for him I've been hoping to find a way to contact him, but it was like he disappeared from existence. However, the distance has only made me realize that I did love him...more than I probably should have.

On every Halloween, I visit that park to sit underneath that tree. Seifer and Zack always go with me. Even though I'm sure Seifer doesn't want to and he doesn't even know why we do. But being with us, he doesn't get in trouble as often. It's not like we're a gang...but no one will mess with us either way, they know that we have each other's back if any of us gets attacked.

I slide around into a parallel park next to the sidewalk and climb off my bike. I work at the strap under my chin as I slowly walk toward my spot. Seifer stops me in mid step. "All the kiddies may be out trick-or-treating but we aren't alone. I say we teach the punk a lesson."

_Great there's that violent streak...the one that dies to show his authority, even when he doesn't have very much of it at the moment._

Zack follows him as he glares, "There's no need to. Get back here Seifer!"

But Seifer continues to ignore Zack as he takes those long menacing strides over to the unsuspecting boy beneath the tree. I catch up to the two just as Seifer towers over the boy, his white trench coat grazing the boys boots.

Yet still he doesn't do a thing. The moon glints off of the buckles trailing up the sides of his ebony pants while the short black jacket covers the plain white t-shirt and blocks the cool breeze of fall. The short brown locks attach to bangs that frame his face that are pushed behind his ears, showing those dull steel blue eyes. They turn up to look at Seifer while a diagonal scar rests from the tip of his eyebrow to the bridge of his nose.. "What do you want trash?"

Seifer growls under his breath, "Look here boy, get out of here, this is our place."

"Sorry didn't see your name on it." He goes to walk off but Seifer grabs his arm and throws him back against the tree. Narrowed eyes reflect back at the blonde.

I hold my head in my hands, trying to concentrate on where I've seen that look before. Zack turns to face me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Cloud, Cloud are you okay?"

The boy turns to my direction. "Your name's Cloud?"

Seifer's fist connects with his cheek and his head smacks into the rough bark. "Tell me your name punk so I can smear it across your face!"

"Just let me go you psycho! Cloud it's me! You have to remember it's only been ten years!" He's thrown to the ground and a soft groan escapes his lips. Pushing Zack out of the way, I kneel down next to him as Seifer's glare burns into my back. "Don't you remember?"

"Let's get you out of here." I grab his hand, giving off the sign that I do indeed know him.

"I don't think so Cloud, he's mine," growls the other blonde as his boot slams into the side of my head, sending me sprawled out on the grass. I lift my hand to touch the side of my forehead to see blood smeared across my fingers.

He doesn't get to say another word as Zack dives into him, taking him down to the ground. Pinning him there, he glowers down at Seifer, "If you ever think of hurting either of them, I'll personally make sure that won't hurt anyone."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise." with that, Zack stands and Seifer scrambles to his feet before hurrying off to to his bike. My raven haired friend turns to us. "I'll see you around Cloud. I'm going to go get back to Aerith. It's good to see you kid."

As Zack jogs back to his ride I turn back at the man next to me. We stand up and he follows me to my motorcycle. I motion for him to get on after me and he does. With arms circled around my waist and face buried into my shirt, I speed back to my apartment.

I pull up into the empty parking lot behind the complex, where no one else parks but us with cycles, and cut the engine. He doesn't budge. "You're going to have to get off or I can't."

"I'm sorry I left."

"Can we do this somewhere more private?"

"After the car accident that killed my parents...I lived with my Dad's sister but she died a year or so back. I wanted to come back to you. I was just scared that you wouldn't remember me but you do." His arms loosen on my waist just as lips press lightly against my neck. "I love you Cloud."

"I've missed you and I love you too Squall." He gets off the back and allows me to as well. His smile pierces me and I can't help but melt slightly.

_He's been so alone all these years while I've had Zack and Aerith and my family. Squall's lost everything but what he had those years ago in the park. All I want to do is pull him close and hold him, never wanting to let go...not ever again._

Taking his hand, I lead him to my room and let him in. Locking it behind me for safety, I watch as he roams around the room looking at all the pictures strewn about on the walls. "Make yourself at home." I turn into the bedroom to put my helmet and keys. As I strip off the heavy jacket and thick sweater, fingers trail along my sides before twining together around my stomach, hanging on my hips. Butterfly kisses make their pattern on my back. I turn around in his hold and leave a peck on his forehead. "You're beautiful."

Squall shakes his head and leans it against my chest, "Happy Halloween."


End file.
